villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Red Chevalier/Pure Evil Proposal: Blood Tribe Trio
It's time for another Kamen Rider Build villain proposal. What is the work? Kamen Rider Build: Be The One, the summer movie for Kamen Rider Build, set between episodes 45 and 46 after Evolt took over Japan and instituted the new government. In this new government, Evolt appointed three surviving members of his own tribe as governors of Japan's three divided regions, Touto, Hokuto and Seito. Now in control of Japan, these three commence their plan to remove Kamen Rider Build and destroy the world to consume its energy. Who is the villain(s)? The three nameless members of the Blood Tribe possessing the bodies of Kengo Ino, Ryoka Saiga and Mitsuomi Gohara who worked alongside Evolt in manipulating the Japanese Civil War from behind the scenes, yet for some reason were never mentioned before (hmmm...). For the purposes of this proposal, we'll be referring to them by the names of their human hosts but keep in mind that this proposal is about the Blood Tribers and not the humans. Like Evolt, these three members of the Blood Tribe presumably survived the destruction of their home planet, Planet Blood, and assisted Evolt in his campaign of planetary desolation until they were stopped on Mars by Queen Vernage and sealed in the Pandora's Box alongside him. However, millions of years later, they were all freed when the Box was discovered by a group of four human astronauts, allowing the four Blood Tribe members to escape their confinement and each possess one of the astronauts. Coming to Earth, Evolt and his three lackeys set about stirring discord in Japan as part of a complex plan to unlock the power of Pandora's Box once more so they could use it to destroy the world. What do they do? As it turns out, for a lot of the crimes in Build previously attributed to Evolt these three had a large part in. After the Skywall Disaster divided Japan, these three all infiltrated and rose to positions of prominent advisers in the governments formed. The three used their influence to sow discord between the three regions and encourage each of their Prime Ministers to be wary of the other governments, eventually triggering the devastating Japanese Civil War. The three were also responsible for many of the personal tragedies inflicted on the protagonists: Kengo Ino came up with the idea of wiping Katsuragi's memories so they could keep on using him and Mitsuomi Gohara was the one who ordered that Ryuga's girlfriend be turned into a Smash in order to raise his Hazard Level. In Be The One itself, the three come into conflict with Evolt, who at the point had decided to wait on destroying Earth (secretly he wanted to buy time to complete the Black Pandora Panel). Seeking to just destroy the Earth and be done with it, the three conspire behind his back to defeat the Kamen Riders and use Pandora's Box to destroy the world. The three commence the "Build Annihilation Plan", where they brainwash everyone in Japan to hate Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build (including his own friends) to the point of trying to attack him whenever they see him. They also kidnap Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z and brainwash him to be their loyal enforcer to use against Sento to send him further into despair. After having Ryuga steal the Build Driver, Kengo uses it to transform into Kamen Rider Blood and soundly defeats Sento. However, at the point Evolt decides to intervene and snatches up Sento before teleporting away. Later on, Blood decides to initiate the destruction of Earth by flying into the Earth's core to use the Pandora's Box to destroy it. However, Sento manages to free Ryuga from his brainwashing and merges with him to become Cross-Z Build. While Kamen Riders Grease and Rogue defeat Ryoka and Gohara, Cross-Z Build destroys Kamen Rider Blood and saves the world, ending the three's reign of terror. Heinous Standard The three lack the absolute sadism of Evolt, but they all possess a similar air of condescension towards humans and an enjoyment of tormenting them. They also had a direct role in triggering the Japanese Civil War, causing countless deaths and destruction and took part in many of Evolt's other crimes, including coming up with the ideas for them. A lot of this was done through rather clumsy retconning though. Mitigating Factors None are presented. They originally served under Evolt, but clearly weren't being forced to work for him as they went behind his back to finish the destruction he started. The fact that they were able to betray him seems to suggest they all possess independent free will. They aren't at all reluctant about destroying Earth and are even pretty gleeful about it, with Ino proudly declaring that the Blood Tribe's purpose is to destroy every planet and Ryoka and Mitsuomi mocking humans for being "inferior". There's also no mention of Killbus nor any hints that the destruction of their home planet is a Freudian Excuse for them. At the same time though unlike Evolt or Killbus they don't have much of a motivation beyond devouring planets to become stronger, but it's still a motivation nonetheless. Final Verdict Possible yes. They're not as outwardly sadistic as Evolt or Killbus but they're definitely worth considering. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals